kanto and kalos adventurers
by Altoshipping lucky 7's
Summary: self insert of me traveling around kanto with serena at age fourteen severely over powered trainers


CHAPTER 1

(AN: in my story trainers start their journey's at 14.)

I am taylor valentyne and today I am 14 years old and going to start on my journey

It was the morning that marked the beginning of my journey through the kanto region, and I had just woken up to go play with some of the pokemon on the reserve out in back of professor oaks lab. so I got up took a quick shower and got dressed to go to the reserve in my uniform. so I walked along the path to the reserve humming my song

when the lights are off on the city streets

and you're walking to find home with no one but me

you'll look at me

and i'll look at you

we look deep in each others eyes

and then together we realize

we realize

that at the end of all time

when all is said and done

you'll still be the one

the only one who's in my heart

in my heart

you're in my heart

in my heart

you're in my heart

when the lights are off on the city streets

and you're walking to find home with no one but me

you'll look at me

and i'll look at you

we look deep in each others eyes

and then together we realize

we realize

that at the end of all time

when all is said and done

you'll still be the one

the only one who's in my heart

the only one

the only one who's truly in my heart

I had just finished the last note when I heard a cry from farther down a small barely noticeable trail to my left. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh" so i called out down the trail "Who's there, are you alright?" when i received no reply i grew worried so against my fear i started down the trail hoping to find the source of the cry. a little while down the trail i noticed a large footprint that looked like it came from an aggron, a very large aggron. upon further examination i noticed a set of human footprints a little smaller than mine in front of the aggron's prints it looked like the person was running away from the aggron. immediately after this revelation i started sprinted away following the footprints hoping to get there in time to save whoever this person is. a couple minutes of following the footprints later i saw the aggron ramming into the face of a rock wall with a small crack in it just big enough for a person to fit in but not an aggron. just then i saw a flash of long beautiful golden hair in the small crevice i realized that the person in the crack was a beautiful girl about my age maybe a little younger. i started slowly walking towards the aggron until i was close enough to see it, or now that i look closely her clearly. i thought back to professor oaks lesson on the steel type in front of me

flashback

when confronted with a rampaging aggron if it is male run for your life and hope it doesn't catch you. however if it is female try to befriend it because if you do it will want to be captured and it will be one of the most loyal pokemon you'll ever meet. now as to how to befriend an aggron the best method is offering it a large piece of metal and bowing to show respect and when it bows back to take the metal pet the small ridge between its front and back horns. if it leans in to continue being pet you have befriended it and it will follow you anywhere.

end flashback

now where am i going to find a piece of metal an image of an abandoned bike in pretty good shape i passed on my way here flashed through my mind i shouted to the girl "Hang on i'll be right back." and with that i sprinted off to get the bike i saw (a decision i would later regret ALOT) i managed to lift it up and get back to the clearing without much effort so i slowly walked up to the rampaging aggron and got it's attention so i bowed and set down the bike and backed up a step to show i meant no harm it leant down to sniff the bike i started to pet the ridge between its horns and to my surprise and great relief it leant in to my touch after a couple of seconds i stopped petting it and asked it to stay here and eat the bike nicely. after i was sure it had calmed down i walked over to the crevice in the rock wall and i called out to the girl i saw in there hiding before i said "Are you okay?" she replied "No i hurt my leg and i can't stand. i-i-is it g-gone." "no but it's docile now. hang on i'm coming in to help you." "Okay but please hurry." and with those words i called out to aggron "would you like to come with me?" it nodded it's head extremely rapidly well then i'm going to have to capture you." and with that i pulled out one of the pokeballs professor oak had given me incase i ever had to transport a hurt pokemon a long distance. and held it out. aggron tapped the button in the center of the sphere and got sucked in as red light it didn't even shake and i heard the ping signaling a successful capture. i then proceeded into the crevice to realize it was much bigger on the inside so i called out aggron to help me navigate. "there's a girl trapped in here who hurt her leg and i need your help to find her girl can you help me." aggron nodded yes. and started to walk towards a tunnel on the left i followed her and soon i saw a light up ahead signaling an opening up above. when i crossed into the threshold of thes cavern i was amazed at the ammount of crystals growing here i saw at least every kind of evolution stone. so i grabbed two of each. and looked around for the girl i saw and found her with her leg trapped under a small boulder. i ran up to her and said are you alright she said "execept or my leg yeah im alright." i tried to roll the boulder off of her leg as aggron finally made it over to us having stopped to eat some discarded iron ore. but she yelled out "Aaaaaaahhhh stop." so i asked aggron to lift the boulder of of her leg straight up slowly. while aggron was lifting she was crushing my hand in her grip as i asked her who she is "my name is serena i'm from kalos but i came here to start my journey instead and i was on my way to professor oaks lab when i woke up aggron here and distubed he rbeauty sleep she chased me in here." "and her ramming of the cliff wall outside caused this rock to almost crush me. but a white blur crashed into me and knocked me out of the way so only my leg was caught underneath the boulder" i then looked around and noticed a quadroped figure in a shadowed corner watching us so i called out to it "You know i can see you so you can come out we won't hurt you, you did save her life after all." it slowly proceeded to come into the light and i could start to make out what it was it was a mega evolved absol but i could tell it didn't have a trainer so that should be the only explanation i could think of was that it did have a trainer but they released it and abandoned it without canceling the mega evolution making it have this form and strength permenantly. "thank you absol." and with that aggron had lifted the boulder off of her leg and high enough to slide her leg out from underneath "okay serena i'm going to need you to help me move your leg out from under the boulder and its going to hurt a bit so i need you to squeeze my hand." she grabbed my hand. and with that i proceeded to slowly move her leg out from the small crater, and then she squeezed my hand and i had to bear with it to get her leg out and into the light, so i could see how bad it was and how i should bandage it. "Alright it's out so you can let go for now." then i got a good look at it. her leg was bent in a way that just did not look healthy, it would need a splint i thought. so i called out to absol. "absol can you go and find me two thin sturdy pieces of wood so i can make her leg a splint so i can get her out of here and to professor oak's lab please?" absol acknowledged my request with a nod and sprinted off.

7 minutes and 37.5 seconds later

absol sprinted/glided into the cavern with a thin piece of wood about two feet in length in its mouth it padded over to me and dropped the piece of wood onto my lap. then i broke it in half and sanded down the edges on a rock to make the ends smooth for the splint. having made the wood for the splint i took out my bandages for emergency from my ranger vest.(AN: i am an honorary pokemon ranger because i took a trip to the almia region and ended up saving a baby riolu that happened to belong to the regions knight-master/aura-guardian-boss who also happened to be chairperson bertha's son.) i then turned to serena who i noticed had fallen asleep i absentmindedly thought she looks so pretty when she's asleep but i had to wake her up so i could set her leg so i said "serena i'm sorry to disturb your rest but you need to wake up." she didn't stir. then i grew worried as i noticed her cheeks were pink so i felt her forehead with the back of my hand she's burning up! i thought "oh crap absol can you fly with those wings?!" absol nodded hesitantly "if you were carrying both of us?!" it paused and tilted its head as if in thought but then nodded again. "good i need you to fly us out of here to professor oaks lab fast. Aggron return." and she was sucked into the pokeball. I picked up serena (AN: bridal style) and called over absol i climbed onto her back and said "Lets go we need to get her there fast or she could die." absol took off and up through the opening in the ceiling. we hovered there a second for me to figure out which direction to go. i saw professor oaks lab to the east i pointed to it and said lets go absol. with those final words absol took off towards the lab.

Author used a cliffhanger ball on this chapter

… … … Author successfully caught this chapter.


End file.
